Sorrow
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: Competition fic for my friend Vira Eternal Grey's her penname . The requirements were one smirk and no fluff. Slightly dark


**Title:** Sorrow

**Summary:** Competition fic for my friend Vira (Eternal Grey's her penname). The requirements were one smirk and no fluff. Slightly dark

**Word count:** 981 (not counting lyrics)

**Warnings:** um, Sakura cries a lot. Idk why. I blame the song itself. -shrugs- that's it.

**Disclamer:** Sakura and Itachi and all those characters belong to Kishimoto and I only really wish I had Sasuke and Naruto to give me fic muses and Itachi to be my nii-san ^^ also, "Sorrow" belongs to Flyleaf. I do not own, nor claim to own any of these afore mentioned...things (?) so do not sue me, please? -innocent smile-

**A/N: **wow. And I was a die hard I-hate-Sakura-she-can-go-fuck-Karin fan unless paired with Ino, yet here I am. This is actually my second ItaSaku songfic. Though both of them were break ups.....hmmmmmmm -ponders- anyways, like said in the summary, slightly dark, but nothing too bad (which is a feat in and of itself.) was mostly written for a reason that...I'll keep between Vi and me just in case the subject reads this.

_**"Sorrow"**___

Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong  


It was night time. It was a beautiful night too, even if it was moonless and pitch black. All Sakura needed was the man beside her. Itachi. Just the thought made her curl closer to his chest, to his warmth inside his arms. Never mind that they're outside. Never mind that the grass is a little itchy and uncomfortable, Never mind that her head itches. Never mind she needs to take a shower. Never mind that Itachi smelled mildly of sweat.

Because none of this mattered, because she was here with him, in his arms. And being with him gave her the strength to do _anything_. It was addicting. It was her drug.

_Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by  
_

Lies. Every teenager tells them. And many girls tell them because their parents don't like their boyfriend. And Sakura's parents didn't like Itachi. Or any other boyfriend she'd ever had, in fact. So when she was asked about where she had been the lie came smooth and practiced with a smile even though her parents knew where she was, and were only giving her a chance to fess up. But she never did. She always lied with a smile on her face before bouncing, happily, up the stairs.

None of these guys, had she ever been _in_ love with, she just loved them. And said she loved them, but saying you loved someone is like saying you love your mom, or your cat. Worthless and meaningless. She knew this. She used them. But Itachi....well, he was different. He made her feel calm and relaxed and soothed. He was different she wasn't using him. She honestly loved him.

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me_

__It was Sakura's birthday. February thirteenth. She was almost a valentine's baby. And she hated Valentines day, she didn't know why, but she did. Though, when Itachi sent her a bouquet of roses and a card for her birthday the first thing she did was take care of the roses. Only afterward did she open the card with it's sweet message that made her feel all warm and want to kiss him.

She sighed blissfully hugging the card to her chest tighty, falling sideways onto her bed in nothing but a camisole and her underwear, curling around the card and drifting to sleep. With that card, she felt whole. Complete. Full. Satisfied. She didn't need anything else, so long as she had a piece of him with her.

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by  
_

She thought he was different because he made her feel good, but eventually she found it wasn't so. And every time that crossed her mind it felt like someone had ripped out a piece of her soul and she'd break down sobbing. And it was only made worse that when she broke down in front of Itachi he'd be there, wiping away the tears before even she knew they fell. And it'd make her heart shatter and she'd cling to him crying, and sobbing, never explaining why and he never asked.

She never knew that a relationship could be this kind, selfless, and gentle. She always thought that for the relationship to be able to function they both had to want something from the other and they'd take and take and take until there was no more. But, now she knows that it isn't so. But she also knows that, that _is_ what she's doing to Itachi but she doesn't mean it.

_Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me  
_

And eventually she decides that enough is enough. Those moonless nights with him were pretty and nice and sweet but all she is is using him and she feels bad for it. She knows he deserves someone better than her. And as she goes about planning this, re-organizing her room, she stumbles across that card again. And she begins to cry and cry and cry uncontrollably. She had thought he completed her that maybe, there was such thing as "The One" and maybe he was hers, but now she knew better. And she was mentally kicking herself because she should've _known_. But, for some reason she didn't, and now it hurt.

She just wanted this pain to stop. This hurt this agony everything about it, she just wanted it to go away. She didn't mean for it to be like this. Clutching the card to her like it was her only lifeline, she curls in fetal position on the floor and bawls. Weeping and praying that next time it'll be pure.

_And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light  
_

She told him, on a night of the full moon, just the opposite of that first night they spent curled together in the grass in the park slowly drifting from thought to thought. This time, they could clearly see each other, the wind blowing a few locks in their faces but neither moving to move them away.

"Itachi," she says solemnly. "I'm so, so sorry." And that was all that was needed. Because he understood. And with a small nod, took the step to close the space between them, and kissed her, long, slow, desperate, trying to savor the moments spent together and she just couldn't take it. She pushed him away, covering her face as she cried silently into her hands.

"I'm sorry too." He says before silently walking off.

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars  
_

Itachi moved soon afterwards cause his dad got transferred at his work and now it was basically like he had never existed at all. She was back to bouncing from guy to guy, using them dry and then ditching them for the next. Yet, that was the very definition of her popularity. Superficial. Like everything about her. The make up, the smiles, the boyfriends, the gossip, the rumors, all of it was fake.

And when she was alone, sometimes, she'd pull out the card Itachi gave her and smirk at it. She thought it was real. But it had just been another one of her flings. And now she was fine with it. She wasn't sorry at all. Not anymore.

_Joy will come_

**A/N: **yeah, competition fic for Vi. Doubt I'll win though, only wrote it cause I don't want _Kisame_ to win. Y'know?

Your author,

~Evelynn


End file.
